


Swan-Mills Family Holiday Series

by Writing_Sux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Halloween, Thanksgiving, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of Swan-Mills Family one-shots for the holiday season. It's all AU and no-magic any reference is my lame attempt at wit. Hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the characters aren't mine.

**_ Halloween _ **

**__ **

Emma walked through the front door and called out, “Anybody home?” After closing it she walked into the foyer and shouted, “Hello?”

She looked up when she heard little feet running in the hallway upstairs. Henry came running out of the hall and stopped at the bars of the railing that was for the open part of the hallway which looked out into the foyer. He wasn’t wearing anything except a pull-up and a big smile on his face and he shouted, “Hi Mama.”

Emma got a matching smile on her face and as she walked up the stairs she said, “Hey buddy.” He ran over to her and she picked him up then gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Where’s Mommy at?”

Henry turned in her arms and pointed down the hall as he said, “Take bath.”

Considering the hour and what today was Regina must have decided that Henry would have an early bath. The two of them walked to Henry’s bathroom and when they reached the doorway Emma grinned because the view that greeted her was Regina bending over the tub and making sure the water was okay for Henry which meant she got a wonderful view of her ass. Regina glanced at her over her shoulder and remarked, “Be careful or your eyes might burn a whole in these jeans.”

Emma chuckled and said, “Now we wouldn’t want that to happen since those particular jeans enhance your assets.”

Regina tossed Henry’s toys into the tub then stood up and said, “Cute but not in front of Henry.” She walked over and gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek before she took their son from her, “It’s bath time little one. How was your day?” Regina placed Henry on the toilet then took off his pull-up before placing him in the tub. Henry began to splash in the water and the dark haired woman gave him a semi-stern look which made him stop. That was one look that the little boy had come to obey right away. He knew that was his mommy’s time out face. Regina looked at Emma and she smiled as she walked closer to her then she wrapped her arms around her waist, “Your day, how was it?”

Emma placed a soft kiss on her lips then she let them linger there as she let out a low hum. This was her favorite part of the day. Coming home to her family. She took a deep breath, the smell of Regina’s cherry blossom shampoo filling her nostrils, then she pulled back and said, “It was a long day but I am excited for tonight. Is he excited?”

Regina chuckled and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder as she said, “Oh he is beyond excited. We were at the store getting candy and he was upset that none of it was for him. Then when we were going to get costumes-“ Emma groaned. Regina had conned her into agreeing with a family themed costume idea which they hadn’t discussed beforehand because Regina wanted to surprise her. The other woman pinched her side and Emma hissed as Regina stated, “Behave or you won’t get your treat tonight and all I will give you are tricks.” Emma looked at her and the other woman stared her down with a pointed look, “Do you want to challenge that?”

She thought hard about it then Emma shook her head no which caused a satisfied smirk to appear on Regina’s face, “Good. But your son is excited to go t-r-i-c-k-o-r-t-r-e-a-t-i-n-g.” She paused so Emma could figure out what she had spelled and when she had she nodded for Regina to continue, “He was a terror in the store and he wanted to be everything from Thomas the Tank Engine to a robot.” Emma chuckled and Regina smiled at her before she gave her a quick kiss. She moved away from her and said, “You think it’s funny now but wait until next year.” As she got the soap Regina told her, “I left your dinner in the microwave so go eat while I give him a bath.”

Emma wanted to pout because she wanted to stay upstairs and help Regina give Henry a bath while they talked about their days but tonight was Halloween so she was also excited for them to take Henry trick-or-treating for the first time. Last year when he was two they had dressed him up and had taken him to a few of the neighbors’ houses but that only lasted twenty minutes before he started to cry. Before his meltdown Henry had seemed a little indifferent to the whole experience but this year he was three, full of mischief, and ready to go knock on peoples’ doors for free candy. Which meant Emma was even more excited to watch him go do it because she hadn’t been able to fully experience such things as a kid due to her rocky past. She gave Regina a quick kiss then said to Henry, “Behave for mommy or you won’t get candy.”

 Henry smiled at her and said, “I behave. We get lots of candy.”

“Yeah we will kid. Hopefully mommy got us cute costumes so we can really get in a big haul.” Emma joked as she looked at Regina who was now kneeling down next to the tube so she could wash Henry.

As she washed the little boy Regina asked him, “Henry do you think mama will like what we got for costumes?”

Henry shook his head yes as he played with his boat and said, “It’s a surprise Mama.”

Emma grinned and said, “I’m certain it is. Mommy likes her surprises.”

Regina glanced at her and smiled, “I certainly do. Now go eat or we won’t be able to get out of here at a decent time.”

Emma gave her a quick salute and left out of the bathroom. As she walked down the stairs she wondered what costumes Regina had gotten them. She just hoped it wasn’t something ridiculous like zombies or vampires. That was overdone. Hopefully Regina had gotten them something cool. Emma continued to wonder what their costumes would be as she headed into the kitchen

* * *

Lame. That was the only word that had come to Emma’s mind when she had seen what Regina had gotten them for costumes. She had scowled for a full minute before Regina gave her that look that told her that she better put it on or she wouldn’t have sex for a month. So she did and now she was walking around their neighborhood looking ridiculous. As they walked to the first house Emma muttered, “I can’t believe you put me in this.”

Regina gave her a sweet smiled and said, “But you look absolutely wonderful in it darling. And Henry said you look nice too.”

Emma glared at her and countered, “And I’m certain you told him to say that so I would forget the fact that you got me a ridiculous costume.”

Regina rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, “Well dear what would you have gotten us?”

“Anything but this.” Emma exclaimed as she gestured to herself.

Regina was biting her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh at Emma’s outburst. She took a deep breath then said, “Emma you’re only going to wear it just for tonight and only for an hour tops. Maybe an hour and a half.”

Emma scoffed and said, “That’s enough time for all the neighbors to see me in this ridiculous dress. Did I really have to be Dorothy? Couldn’t you have been Dorothy?”

Regina got a look on her face that told Emma that she had a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue but she didn’t say it. Instead she smiled and said, “But one of us has to play Glenda and we all know you fall short on being able to be good.”

Emma rolled her eyes and asked, “Why couldn’t I have been the Wizard?”

“Because there were no wizard costumes at the store Emma.” She took breath and sighed, “And also this isn’t about you. This is about Henry having a good time his first time at actually trick or treating.”

She had her there. Emma took a deep breath and said, “Okay you win.”

They walked up to the door of the first house and Emma bent down to pick Henry up then she whispered to him, “Okay kid, just like we practiced.” She let him ring the door bell and a few seconds later the door was opened by their neighbor Lisa. As soon as she saw Emma she started laughing which caused Emma to glare at Regina.

“Trick-or-Treat!” Henry shouted as he held out his bag for candy.

Lisa caught her breath and after she got the bowl of candy that was on the table next to the door she remarked, “My, aren’t you a ferocious lion. I bet you’re a brave one huh?”

Henry completed their Wizard of Oz theme by being the Cowardly Lion. He had a mane around his head and was wearing a lion body suit that had a tail on it. Then to complete the outfit Regina had painted whiskers on his face. The kid was adorable and Emma had snapped a picture of him on her phone so it would be her new background. Henry nodded his head and after the candy was in his bag Regina said, “Henry what do you say?”

“Thank you.” Then he proceeded to roar like a lion.

The three adults laughed then Lisa commented, “So this is what it takes to get you in a dress huh Em?”

Emma scowled and said, “I’m doing this for my son and his mother. But do know that _I_ will be getting the costumes next year so we can avoid this fiasco.”

Regina chuckled and said, “Careful Emma or the Wizard won’t grant you your wish.”

“Oh come off it Glenda. We know you’re more wicked than anything.” Emma countered as she rolled her eyes.

Regina scoffed and said, “I resent that.”

Lisa laughed and added, “Well if what the kids down at the middle school say is true then you are a bit of a witch.”

Emma laughed but it was cut short when Henry reached into his bag then pulled out the pack of fruit snacks that Lisa had put into it. As he tore into them she asked, “Henry did we say you could open those?”

His bottom lip poked out then he mumbled, “No mama.”

Emma shook her head and smiled, “That’s what I thought. You can eat those but you can’t eat anymore candy tonight.”

He smiled and started putting fruit shaped gummy snacks into his mouth. Regina took the candy bag and said, “I’ll be in charge of that.”

The two of them said bye to Lisa then made their way to the next house. Trick or treating went great and Henry lasted a lot longer than either of them had anticipated. He had walked to most of the house and didn’t ask to be carried until the last three. It didn’t help matters any that most of the adults wanted to talk to Regina about some school function or something that involved the school that she was principal at. They went back home two hours later and when they got in Regina said, “Henry we have to get you cleaned up and ready for bed.”

He lifted his head off of Emma’s shoulder and asked, “More candy?”

Regina chuckled and said, “Not tonight but maybe tomorrow.” She smiled at him, “You did very well tonight and mama is very proud that you used your manners.”

Henry smiled at her then he looked at Emma and said, “Mama gotta potty.”

Emma chuckled and said, “Okay kid.” She looked at Regina, “I’ll clean him up and get him ready for bed. Meet you in his room?”

Regina nodded and said, “Of course. I’m going to take off this ridiculous dress. It’s beyond annoying.”

Emma chuckled and said, “I knew you were regretting your costume choice.”

Before Regina could argue with her Henry said, “Mama gotta go potty.”

“Okay, okay. We’re going.” She and Henry went upstairs to his bathroom and she took off the lion suit so he could go pee. After he was finished she cleaned him up then put a new pull-up on him before taking him to his room. Emma got Henry dressed in his pajamas then put him on his bed. She walked over to the bookshelf and said, “Since it’s Halloween how about we read the owl book. What’s an owl say Henry?” Henry hooted like an owl and she chuckled, “That’s right.”

“You do it mama.” He said with a tired smile on his face.

Emma started to pretend that she was an owl and she was swooping down onto Henry’s bed when she noticed that Regina was standing in the doorway watching them. Henry giggled while Emma laughed. The other woman came into the room and asked, “Is mama an owl now? I guess we’ll have to build her a perch in the backyard.”

Emma chuckled and said, “You won’t build it. You’ll order it offline.”

Regina grinned and remarked, “That’s the wonderful thing about the internet. One click and you have whatever you need. Like magic.”

Emma shook her head and said, “Sure it is. Are you reading tonight or am I?”

“You hoot better than I do so I think you should.” Regina said as she got comfortable on Henry’s bed.

Emma waited until Henry was cuddled up to his other mother then she joined them and began to read the book. About halfway through it Henry had passed out and Emma closed the book and said, “I think he enjoyed Trick-or-Treating better this year than last year.”

Regina nodded and said, “I think he did too. Although, last year he was still in his shy phase.” She kissed Henry’s forehead then smiled at Emma, “Thanks for being Dorothy.”

Emma looked down at the ridiculous dress that she was still wearing but she grinned, “Anytime Glenda but I also think the good witch owes me a treat for this.”

Regina rolled her eyes then moved to get off the bed. Emma did the same so Regina could tuck Henry in better and after they turned on his nightlight they left his room. Once they were in the hall Regina pushed Emma up against the wall and kissed her. It was a deep, passionate one and it had Emma wanting more of it and of the woman that was pressed against her. Regina pulled back and smirked, “I’ve got more tricks than I do treats for you.”

Emma watched as Regina walked down the hall to their room. She smiled to herself and as she followed after her she said, “Oh now I know you’re definitely the wicked witch.”

When Regina reached the doorway of their room she turned to look at her and she had a seductive but devious expression on her face as she commented, “Oh no Emma I’m worse than that.” She got grin on her face, “I’m the evil queen.” Then she proceeded to take off the pajama top that she was wearing and she tossed it at Emma before disappearing into their room.

Emma stood there stunned for a moment then muttered to herself, “Yes you are.” She rushed into their room and closed the door behind her. It had been a great night for their family and it was going to be an even greater night for just the two of them. It was going to be a night filled with a lot of treats but they were also laced with a few tricks.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late but I have so many stories going. Also I forgot to mention this, this story is AU so MM and David are like regular parents who don't look the same age as Emma. That's to clear up the image for this chapter lol. Christmas should be up next week.

**_ Thanksgiving_** 

Emma was chasing Henry around the house as Regina was in the kitchen getting everything ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. The woman had been in the kitchen for the last few hours cooking while Emma spent the time keeping Henry entertained. They were currently playing a rousing game of football which consisted of Emma tossing a little football in his direction then Henry picking it up and running towards her where she scooped him up and spun him around. Regina came walking into the foyer and said, “Okay play time is over. Emma go get him dressed for dinner and I’ll set up the dining room.”

Emma tossed Henry over her shoulder and he giggled as she said, “Okay. When are my parents getting here?”

Regina looked at her watch then said, “They’ll be here in an hour. And my father should be here within the same amount of time.”

“Mommy I see grampy?” Henry asked from his position on Emma’s shoulder.

Regina chuckled then walked over to them. She kissed Henry’s nose then told him, “You are going to see grampy and grandma and grandpa.”

Henry squirmed around on Emma’s shoulder and giggled. “Awesome.”

Regina got a not so happy look on her face and pointed at Emma. “That your fault.”

Emma chuckled then told her. “It is and I’m not going to correct.” She tickled Henry and said, “Come on Henry let’s go get you ready for dinner.”

The two of them headed up to Henry’s room and when they were in his room Emma dropped him on his bed which caused him to burst into a fit laughter. She chuckled at him then went over to his dresser to pick him out some clothes that were appropriate for dinner but he would be able to make a mess in. Emma picked him out a pair of black pants and a t-shirt with a truck on it then she asked, “Henry do you need to go potty?”

“No potty mama.” He told her as he crawled off his bed.

Emma looked at him and thought about the last time he used the bathroom which she wasn’t able to recall so she said, “Let’s go try kid.”

Henry was in his toy box pulling out toys and he said, “No try. Mama wanna play plane? I be big plane.”

Emma tossed his clean clothes on his bed and told him, “No I want you to go potty.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “No potty mama.” 

Emma took a deep breath. She was going to have to be stern with him and she hated being stern with him. That was Regina’s department. She was supposed to be the cool mom who helped him build Lego towers and snuck him treats when Regina wasn’t looking. But Regina had spent most of the day making a dinner that they would probably be eating for the next two weeks. Plus if she never disciplined him then Henry would never take her seriously. Emma blew out the breath and said in direct tone, “Henry we’re going to go potty then we’re going to get you dressed.”

Henry shook his head and said, “Uh-uh.”

 _Brat_ , Emma thought to herself. But if he didn’t have to go to the bathroom then she wasn’t going to make him go. She got a fresh pull up off the shelf then sat down on the floor in the middle of his room. Emma held out her arms and said, “Come here.”

Henry ran into her arms and she held him close to her then kissed the side of his head before she whispered, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He whispered back to her.

Emma smiled then pulled him back as she said, “Okay let’s get you dressed.” She dressed Henry then the two of them went back downstairs. Emma put Henry in the living room then turned on the TV to his favorite show, Thomas the Tank Engine, before she left out of the room. Thomas and his toys would keep Henry preoccupied while she checked to see if Regina really needed any help. When she walked into the kitchen Regina was standing by the counter using the hand mixer. She walked over to see what was in the bowl and Emma grinned when she saw that it was mashed potatoes. She stuck her finger in the bowl and Regina scowled at her. Emma sucked the potatoes off her finger then smiled. “They’re delicious.”

Regina turned off the mixer and told her, “They better be considering it took me forever to perfect them. Where’s Henry?”

Emma hopped up on the counter and she said, “In the living room watching Thomas. Anything you need help with? Dessert especially.”

Regina looked at her with a smile on her face. “No dear I think I have everything under control.”

“But you have done everything Regina. Let me help.” Emma argued trying to get Regina to cave into letting her help.

One of the timers started going off and Regina pulled out a cookie sheet that had two aluminum pans on it. Once she had it on the stove she looked at Emma. “Last time I allowed you to cook anything in my kitchen you almost burned it down.”

Emma scoffed then laughed. She had almost burned down the kitchen. She had only been making fish sticks for her and Henry one night while Regina was at a PTA meeting but apparently it didn’t take much for her to set off a fire alarm. Regina had come home to a smoky kitchen and Henry and Emma eating ice cream. In hindsight Emma could have ordered pizza but by the time she had everything under control she was exhausted and it was almost Henry’s bedtime. “Okay fine. I will keep Henry out of kitchen while you continue to be an amazing kitchen goddess.” Emma said as she got off the counter.

She walked over to Regina and she gave her a kiss. It was a slow one and Regina melted into her. Emma let the kiss linger for a moment longer then she pulled back and murmured, “I love you.”

Regina smiled at her then gave her a quick kiss before she said, “I love you too. Now go keep our son occupied while I finish dinner.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emma said with a grin on her.

Emma left out of the kitchen and she kept Henry entertained while Regina finished everything for Thanksgiving dinner. Two hours later Emma was lying on the couch with Henry asleep on top of her when the doorbell rang. She tried moving him off her but Henry tightened his hold on her shirt and mumbled, “Mama…”

A small smile came to her face and she got up with him. When she opened the door she saw that Regina’s father, and who Henry was named after, was at the door. He had a smile on his face and when he saw that Henry was asleep he remarked, “How is he worn out already? We haven’t even eaten yet."

Emma let out a small chuckle and said in a quiet voice, “I might have worn him out.” She gave the older man a one armed hug and said, “It’s good to see you again Henry.”

He gave her cheek a quick peck then told her, “And it’s good to see you too my dear. How’s work at the at the security firm?”

Emma adjusted Henry and said, “Oh you know nothing too crazy. Got a couple new contracts. Regina’s afraid I’ll get murdered in the mall parking lot. You know the usual stuff.”

The two of them shared a laugh but it was cut short when they heard Regina walking down that hall that led to the kitchen. When she saw her dad Regina screamed out, “Daddy!”

Both Emma and Henry Sr. sushed her. Regina got a stunned look on her face then her dad chuckled and told her, “My grandson is sleeping and I refuse to have you wake him up.”

Regina got an exasperated look on her face and said, “Emma you were supposed to keep him preoccupied. Not let him fall asleep.”

“It wasn’t on purpose. We were watching Toy Story then he sorta conked out.” She looked at Henry and said, “I’m going to put him in his bed. You two go in the kitchen and I’ll be down in a minute.”

Regina and Henry Sr. headed for the kitchen while Emma headed upstairs to put Henry in his bed. Once she had him tucked in she stroked his hair and smiled. “Love you kiddo.” She left out of Henry’s room then went downstairs to the kitchen where she found Regina and her dad laughing over wine. Emma walked over to where Regina was sitting in front of the island then she kissed the side of her head before she asked, “What’s so funny?”

Regain wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist then rested her head on her shoulder as she said, “Daddy is telling me of the time when I was five and I was helping my mom in the kitchen which actually turned into me causing a disaster.”

Henry Sr. laughed then said, “It was hilarious. Cora didn’t know whether to laugh at you or scold you when you tossed flour all over the place.”

Emma chuckled. Henry and Regina didn’t talk frequently about her mom but when they did it seemed as though it were only about the good memories. She kissed Regina’s temple and gave her a quick squeeze. Emma knew Regina hadn’t taken her mother’s death well so she gave her all the support she needed even when she was talking about the good memories. The three of them continued talking once the moment had passed. Emma and Regina caught Henry up on everything that had gone on since they had seen him last month. It was a half hour later when the doorbell rang. Emma had move to sit on the barstool next to Regina and she was about to get up but Regina held up her hand and said, “Stay and continue your conversation. I’ll go get it.”

Regina left the kitchen and Henry asked, “So have you and Regina talked about any more kids? I only have so many more years before I won’t be able to keep up with them.”

Emma laughed and told him, “We have our hands filled with Henry. I don’t think we need another one.”

“Oh come on Emma. Humor an old man.” Henry said with a twinkle in his eye.

Emma got up and went over to the fridge then got herself a beer. After she had opened it and taken a drink from it she said, “I have humored you Henry.”

Before he could continue on Regina walked in with Emma’s parents. Mary Margret came over to her and wrapped her arms around her for a tight hug. Emma grunted then said, “Hey mom. It’s nice to see you too.” She waved at her dad as he walked into the room. “Hey dad.”

Her dad smiled at her and said, “Hey Em.” He lifted the two dishes that he was carrying and said, “We brought pie.”

Mary Margret finally released her and said, “We didn’t even bother with apple because we know Regina has that one covered but we brought pumpkin and chocolate. Oh and there is cake.” She looked at David and said, “Honey can you go get the cake out the car?”

Regina gave Emma a look that told her that she needed to reel in her mother. She chuckled a little then said, “Thanks mom but I think you might have over done it on the desserts.”

“Oh nonsense sweetie. You can never have too many desserts.” She looked around and asked, “Where is my grandson at?” She looked at Henry Sr. and said, “Hello Henry it’s good to see you again.”

Henry gave her a polite wave and said, “Hello Mary Margret it is good to see you again too. It seems little Henry had had quite the day before I arrived so he’s sleeping.”

Emma felt a hand on her lower back then Regina whispered in her ear, “Grab those pies and put them on the buffet table in the dining room.”

Emma nodded her head as she took a pull from her beer. She set the bottle down on the counter top then did what Regina had asked her to do. Emma took the pies into the dining room and her dad came in and said, “So no football or are you in trouble?”

Emma scoffed and she gave her old man a playful shove. “I can stay in Regina’s good graces. And we can turn the game on here in a minute but we have stick around and make sure that Regina doesn’t murder mom with the carving knife.” She chuckled then added, “It’s electric.”

The both of them laughed but it was a little stilted because there had been a couple of times where Regina would have murdered her mother but they had gotten better over the last few years. The two of them went into the kitchen and Regina said, “Why don’t we all convene in the living room so I can finish getting everything put together for dinner?”

Mary Margret got a bright smile on her face and offered, “Regina if you would like I can help. I’m certain Emma can entertain your father and David until it’s time for dinner.”

Emma saw right through the forced smile that was on Regina’s face and she walked over to her then whispered, “Be nice.”

Regina took a deep breath then said in a happy tone, “Sure thing Mary Margret.”

Emma kissed her check then murmured, “I’ll pay you back later.”

“Oh yes you will.” Regina muttered under her breath.

Emma got a beer out the fridge for her dad and said, “Come on dad, Henry. We’ll go watch the game and talk a bit.”

Henry got off the stool that he was sitting on and said, “I think I’m going to actually go into Regina’s study and get a book to read. I can’t keep up with that nonsense.”

Emma heard Regina chuckle before she said, “Thank you daddy for saying that. Emma is determined to get Henry to learn that dreadful sport.”

Henry scoffed then remarked, “The boy is going to be an intellect Emma.”

David laughed and said, “Sure he can be smart but he should know how to play a sport or two.”

Emma rolled her eyes and said, “He is Regina and I’s son and he will do whatever makes him happy. Now let’s go watch the game.”

Her dad and Henry walked out of the kitchen and Emma went over to Regina then gave her a kiss. As she pulled back she said, “Why do you do that?”

Regina grinned at her and said, “Do what dear?”

Emma shook her head smiled. The woman was trouble maker but she wouldn’t have her any other way. After giving Regina another quick kiss she rushed off to the living room to go watch the game with her dad while Henry sat in the arm chair reading.

 **xXxXxX**  

Everyone had just sat down to dinner when Emma heard Henry call out, “Mama, mommy.”

Regina looked at Emma then asked, “Are you going or am I?”

Emma was piling food on her plate and she said, “You can go get him. I’ll keep our parents company.” She looked up and saw the glare that was directed at her. Emma put down the bowl of green beans and backtracked, “Or I can go get him….”

Regina smiled then said, “No I will go get him.”

Emma grinned at her then she told her, “Oh he might need a change. I wasn’t able to get him to go potty when I was getting him dressed.”

Regina shook her head and left out of the dining room. Emma was about to dig into her food when her mother scolded her, “Emma wait. We’re going to wait until Regina and Henry get down here. I swear I taught you manners but you are your father’s child.”

Emma smiled at her dad who had a smirk on her face. The two of them chuckled then Henry remarked, “I’m glad Regina is Henry’s other parent.”

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed with a smile on her face. She was glad that Regina was Henry’s other parent too because if she was his only parent he probably would have worse manners than she did.

Regina came into the dining room carrying Henry and he shouted, “Grampy and grandpa! Hi grandma.”

Emma laughed at how excited he was. Henry loved his grandparents because not only did they spoil him but they also let him get away with murder. Regina put Henry in his high chair and she asked, “What do you want to eat Henry?”

Henry looked at the table then looked up at Regina and said, “Mommy that’s a lot of food.”

Regina kissed the top of his head then told him, “I know it is. Now what do you want to eat?”

“All of it.” Henry exclaimed as he threw up his hands.

All the adults at the table laughed and they all got comfortable to eat the great dinner Regina had made.

**xXxXxX**

 It was several hours later and Emma and Regina were relaxing in the living room. Their parents had left a couple hours after dinner and Henry had gone down for bed a half hour ago so it was just them. They were lying on the couch watching some show on TV and Emma said, “Dinner was a success today and Henry managed to keep most of his food contained to one area.”

Regina chuckled and remarked, “For the most part. It’s nice to know that he doesn’t like yams though.”

Emma sucked air in through her teeth. She had forgotten about that one incident. Henry didn’t like the yams and to show how much he didn’t like them he had thrown them onto the floor and told Regina that they were yucky. Emma’s body shook as she tried to hold in her laughter. She took a deep breath then said, “Well we know we don’t have to worry about that one.”

“Indeed.”

Emma kissed Regina’s forehead then she said, “So your dad pulled a funny earlier and I’m surprised he didn’t bring it up at dinner so he could get my parents in on it.”

Regina leaned back so she could look in her eyes. “What did my father do?”

Emma chuckled and as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face she said, “He asked me if we had talked about having more kids.”

Regina laughed then she cuddled up to Emma. “My father is a funny man.”

Emma rubbed her back and said, “That he is but I guess that’s something we should talk about at some point.”

Regina moved back to where she was able to look at Emma’s face. “Did you want more children?”

Emma shrugged and told her, “I think Henry should have a little brother or sister but I don’t think we should do it anytime soon. Maybe when Henry’s three.”

Regina regarded her for a moment then she let out a small hum before she rested her head back on Emma’s chest. Emma, for a second, wondered if Regina wanted more children sooner than she did but then the other woman said, “That sounds like a good idea. We’ll revisit it then.” Regina yawned then remarked, “I think I’m going to go to bed. Being up all day and cooking then eating has worn me out.”

Emma smiled and said, “Okay. You can head up. I’ll make sure everything is all set before I come up.”

Regina sat up and she gave Emma a quick kiss before she murmured, “Don’t take too long.”

Emma watched as she got up and walked out of the living room. It had been a great thanksgiving for their family and Emma started to think about how their family may be different when the holiday rolled around next year. Emma chuckled then got up from the couch. That was something she would think about later but as for right now she was going to talk Regina into a bath before bed. She would pay her back tomorrow for being nice to her mother today.


End file.
